Katerina's Machine
by eLmaoo
Summary: "Ka—kau.. Bukan manusia –Kau—Monster! Kau Monster!" Sensor mata berwarna merah milik sang gunslinger kembali aktiv.  "Negative-!" "Aku bukan manusia, Aku mesin. Mesin milik Duches of Milano".. RnR! prologue-?-


"He—hentikan! Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Keringat dingin dari laki-laki paruh baya berkasus pengedar informan Methusellah itu mengalir deras dari wajahnya yang telah cacat karena mata kanan-nya yang barusan terkena ledakan.

Akibat ledakan itu, debu mesiu berhamburan kemana-mana dan menutupi bayang tubuh sang terran penghianat dari Vatican. Namun debu selebat apapun, tak akan bisa menghalangi sensor canggih milik 'nya'.

Pria itu bergidik ngeri saat melihat bayangan laki-laki yang menembaknya tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah-nya. Debu-debu yang beterbangan menghalangi focus matanya untuk melihat siapa yang mendekat. Namun tanpa ia fikirkan pun, ia mengenali bayangan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang cepat atau lambat, pasti akan mengakhiri masa hidupnya didunia.

Akhirnya figure laki-laki itu tampak terlihat sempurna. Dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi dan di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah senjata yang bisa dipastikan akurat dalam dunia persenjataan. Keringat dingin tambah merosot turun dengan derasnya disertai dengan tubuh gemetar yang dialami oleh pria yang kini terduduk pasrah menunggu kematiannya. Pupil matanya mengecil dan urat-urat kecil terpampang di sekitar pupil mata-nya.

Dengan suara parau, ia berkata "Ka—kau.. Bukan manusia –Kau—Monster! Kau Monster!" Sensor mata berwarna merah milik sang gunslinger kembali aktiv.

"Negative-!"

Nit Nit Niit-DUAAR!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dahsyat dibarengi dengan langkah kaki menjauh meninggalkan tubuh pria yang telah hangus tak tersisa.

"_**Im not a man, Im a machine"**_

"_**Machine belong to Duches of Milano"**_

***xxx***

**Katerina's Machine ****© eLmao Incester**

**Trinity Blood © Sunao Yoshida**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Sorry if you find a little bit miss-typ(o)**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Okey, enjoying for read this fict **

***xxx***

Pagi hari di wilayah kekuasaan Vatican, tampak damai tanpa ada gangguan makhluk nista bernama _methusellah. _Seorang wanita berkharisma bak dewi Aphrodite dengan rambut _blonde _panjang tergulung-nya berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya. Wajah cantik mengalahkan kecantikan sang Cleopatra dari negri Jiran itu tersorot oleh sinar lembut sang surya yang hangat nan tentram. Lensa di kacamata yang ia kenakan terbias kilau karna sorotan surya pagi.

Mata-nya yang terkenal tajam menatap pada sesosok laki-laki yang kini telah terduduk di bawah bundaran air mancur. Laki-laki berambut perak itu terlihat sedang termenung dengan tatapannya yang sayu.

"Nona Duches of Milano." Suara baritone yang bersumber dari arah belakang pintu terdengar jelas oleh sang petinggi Vatican.

Wanita bernama 'Katerina Sforza' yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Duches of Milano' itu-pun menengok pada sumber suara.

"Pastor Tres?"

Suara lembut bagai petikan harpa menyapu gendang sensorik sang killer doll.

"Saya ingin memberitahu tentang misi memburu informan _methusellah _telah clear."

Sebuah polesan senyum tergambar di wajah elok Katerina.

"Kerja bagus, Tres."

Wajah tanpa ekspresi milik mantan killing doll itu hanya menampakkan ekspresi dingin tanpa senyum atau apapun. Memang sudah sejawarnya bukan kalau seorang boneka tidak mempunyai perasaan?.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya.."

"Tetaplah disini. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Laki-laki yang terbuat dari mesin itu hanya diam sebagai bentuk persetujuannya. Langkah kaki Katerina menuju pada sebuah lemari miliknya yang terdapat pada ujung ruangan.

Ia pun kembali lagi dan berdiri tepat didepan Tres.

"Ini sensor mata kiri-mu yang baru. Bentuknya memang hanya sepeti contac lense, namun sudah dirancang dengan peranan yang lebih eksklusif."

Tres hanya diam dengan mimik wajah yang sudah bisa dipastikan tanpa ekspresi.

Walaupun Katerina sudah sering bahkan hafal raut wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Tres, namun ada kalanya saat hatinya ingin melihat setipis apapun wajah yang dingin itu tersenyum, walau hanya sekali.

"Duduklah Tres! Biar ku pasangkan."

Perintah Katerina sambil membuka tutup yang dipakai untuk menutupi sebuah sensor.

Mata Katerina memandang pada pupil mata berwarna merah milik Tres yang juga menatap lurus pada mata gold miliknya.

Sambil mengarahkan sensor mata ke pupil milik Tres, Katerina bertanya.

"Tres, apa kau tau apa itu rasa sesak saat memuja seorang manusia?"

Tres terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Negative. Saya seorang mesin, tidak bisa merasa.."

"Kau bisa!"

Mata Tres menatap lurus ke mata Katerina yang berjarak tak jauh dari matanya.

"Kau bisa Tres. Jika _methusellah _saja mempunyai perasaan, kenapa kau tidak?"

Katerina tersenyum. Namun matanya yang sayu tak terlihat tersenyum.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi manusia, percayalah, bahwa saat kau membuka mata, kau adalah seorang manusia."

Setelah selesai memasang sensor pada Tres, Katerina kembali berjalan ke arah beranda.

Kini yang ia lihat adalah Laki-laki berambut perak yang akrab dipanggil Abel tengah tersenyum senang dengan seorang suster bernama Esther.

Sedangkan Tres kembali bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jika Duches of Milano memerintahkan saya menjadi manusia, saya akan menjadi manusia."

Kata-kata Tres kembali membuat Katerina menoleh padanya.

"Tapi jika perasaan yang kau perintahkan untuk aku pahami, mungkin itu bukanlah jawaban yang positive."

Tres berlalu setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ya. Kau benar, seorang mesin tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan."

"Apalagi jika aku mengharapkan perasaan.."

"Cinta"

"_Selamanya kalimat itu akan membekas."_

"_Aku bukan manusia"_

"_Aku mesin"_

"_Mesin milik Duches of Milano."_

"_Selamanya"_

***xxx***

**A/N:**

**Maaf, saya gatau harus buat fict –ancur- ini jadi tamat atau bersambung.**

**Tapi saya akan melanjutkan fict ini jika ada yang meriview dan meminta untuk dibuat chapter selanjutnya.**

**Saya juga minta maaf kalau terlalu sedikit.. =A= jujur, ini fict terpendek yang pernah saya buat(?).**

**Mungkin di chapter ini cuman penjelasan bagaimana hatinya Katerina.**

**Hmm… Sebenarnya saya ini cuman penggemar manga TriBla aja sih.. =w=a *nekat mublish ini fict*.**

**Jadi, maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini..**

**Saya mohon dengan sangat bagi yang telah membaca untuk meriview :D**

**Jadi saya bisa menilai mana yang salah dari fict ini.. ^w^/**

**Okey..**

**Bagi yang belum kenal, panggil aja saya 'el' yaa.. XD**

**REVIEEW~ **


End file.
